<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look my way by glassdrachma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965316">look my way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdrachma/pseuds/glassdrachma'>glassdrachma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, will almost certainly become an AU once the rest of deltarune comes out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdrachma/pseuds/glassdrachma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Reindeer girl,” said Susie. “You know. The – the one with the brains.”</p>
<p>“Noelle?”</p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” said Kris around a mouthful of butterscotch cinnamon pie, the thing they had had every day for lunch for … as long as Susie had started paying attention, at least. Sometimes they mixed it up and had key lime pie. Susie wasn’t sure this diet was healthy, but she’d eaten worse, and Kris hadn’t keeled over from heart disease yet, so she decided to let it go. “She thinks you’re hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Susie finds out about Noelle's crush. She tries to figure out how she feels about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kris &amp; Susie (Deltarune), Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look my way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing was – and Susie would never, ever admit it out loud – things at school had gotten slightly … easier ever since she and Kris had returned from the Dark World.</p>
<p>Slightly.</p>
<p>This in no way had anything to do with the fact that Susie now had a friend. Kris wasn’t even a friend, not really, at least, not a very close one. They were more of … a lackey. Yes, that was the word. A henchperson who was willing to look Susie in the eye when she talked to them (or at least, look in Susie’s general direction; it was sort of hard to tell where Kris’s eyes were pointed, what with the bangs and all), eat lunch with her, fight evil with her, hold not unkind conversation with her, and not snitch on her chalk-eating habits to the teacher, and whose company Susie enjoyed. That was all.</p>
<p>And if Susie had felt just a teeny, tiny bit of trepidation over the possibility that things would go back to normal the day after their adventure, that Kris would ignore her and she would be left floundering and friendless – ah, henchpersonless – once again, well. There was no way anybody could prove it. And even if they could, it was no one’s business but her own.</p>
<p>Really, Kris was the lucky one, getting to hang out with Susie. She really shouldn’t be wasting her time on a quiet weirdo like them but if, well, if Kris really insisted on being friends with her … it wouldn’t be any skin off her nose.</p>
<p>Now if only the rest of their classmates could catch the memo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your friend’s staring at me again,” said Susie.</p>
<p>“Which one?” said Kris without looking up from their lunch.</p>
<p>Most of them tended to stare at her these days. Although sometimes she couldn’t tell whether they were staring at her or Kris. Probably both. Monster Kid was obviously having trouble conceptualizing the idea that, maybe, Kris and Susie were capable of getting along.</p>
<p>“Reindeer girl,” said Susie. “You know. The – the one with the brains.”</p>
<p>“Noelle?”</p>
<p>“Obviously.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” said Kris around a mouthful of butterscotch cinnamon pie, the thing they had had every day for lunch for … as long as Susie had started paying attention, at least. Sometimes they mixed it up and had key lime pie. Susie wasn’t sure this diet was healthy, but she’d eaten worse, and Kris hadn’t keeled over from heart disease yet, so she decided to let it go. “She thinks you’re hot.”</p>
<p>What.</p>
<p>“What,” said Susie. Or she intended to say it. The actual noise that came out of her throat was ungodly.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Kris. “Well, she didn’t say so explicitly. But it’s pretty obvious.” They paused. “Oh, you didn’t know. Hm. I probably shouldn’t have said anything.”</p>
<p>“Hrrgh,” said Susie, then pulled herself together with an effort. She lowered her head alongside her voice, as if hoping to duck out of sight of the damningly thoughtful gaze of Noelle frigging Holiday. It was a futile gesture. Susie was tall. “What do you mean she thinks I’m hot?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that,” said Kris.</p>
<p>“You just did.”</p>
<p>“Forget I ever said anything.”</p>
<p>“Kris, I swear to everything, if you’re screwing with me ….”</p>
<p>Something in her voice must have betrayed the hurt that flashed through her, because Kris finally looked up and lifted their hands in surrender. “I’m not lying. I promise. I think.”</p>
<p>“You better not be, or else ….”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Swear on …” Susie racked her brains for something suitable. “Swear on your mother’s life.”</p>
<p>“I’m not swearing on that. I’ll … swear on her butterscotch cinnamon pie.”</p>
<p>They both looked at the half-eaten pie.</p>
<p>It was … actually a fairly effective thing to swear on. Kris was generally easygoing in a monotonous, slightly apathetic, untactful sort of way, but they’d never, ever relinquished even a single slice of Ms. Toriel’s pie. It was their one failing as a friend, um, a friendly minion. The one time Susie had asked for a slice they’d actually hissed at them like a territorial stray cat. It had been pretty cool.</p>
<p>“If you’re lying to me, I get your next pie,” said Susie.</p>
<p>“A slice,” said Kris, voice taking on a hint of warning.</p>
<p>Fine. Let it be said that she wasn’t just some violent thug; she knew when to cut her losses. “Deal.” Susie sat back. “What the hell. What do you mean, Holiday thinks I’m – I’m – ”</p>
<p>Now that it was sinking in, she couldn’t say it.</p>
<p>“She didn’t tell me that,” mumbled Kris. “Explicitly.”</p>
<p>“Then what did she say. Exactly?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, there were a lot of things. Um, haven’t you noticed, she’s very nice to you?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’ve noticed,” Susie snapped.</p>
<p>Few people in their class had the nerve to be outright mean to her. But there was a serious difference between respect-out-of-fear and the considerate, unobtrusive way Noelle Holiday addressed her.</p>
<p>This whole time, she’d figured it was pity. After all, for what other reason would Holiday, the pretty, intelligent, kind-hearted, well-liked, studious mayor’s daughter ever be nice to her? Susie hadn’t been blind to the fact that Holiday wasn’t afraid of her, but it had made sense in a terrible sort of way. What would someone so perfect have to fear?</p>
<p>Honestly, it had freaked Susie out a bit, so she’d kept her distance.</p>
<p>“But she’s nice to everyone,” she said, which was also true.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” said Kris, “but, you know, if Berdly came in late to class and Miss Alphys asked him to go get chalk from the storage room, Noelle wouldn’t have offered to go with him.”</p>
<p>Maybe not, but … hadn’t that been a currying-favour-with-the-teacher-thing?</p>
<p>“Ha!” said Susie. “Berdly, late for class. He’d have a meltdown on the spot.”</p>
<p>They both glanced across the cafeteria. Noelle had stopped looking at Susie and was now staring glazed-eyed at her lunch tray, a polite smile plastered to her face, as Berdly bragged to her in too-loud tones about the fact that he’d gotten gold stars on all of his math assignments in the third grade.</p>
<p>“If you don’t believe me, you should ask Noelle yourself,” said Kris.</p>
<p>“No way,” said Susie immediately. “How stupid do you want me to look? It’s probably nothing.”</p>
<p>“Suit yourself. But I’m not giving you any pie unless you can prove for certain that I’m wrong.”</p>
<p>Kris was eating it with a knife and a fork. They wrapped their fists around the handles of each in a movement that was remarkably threatening.</p>
<p>Still, Susie snorted. “Whatever. Keep your stupid pie.”</p>
<p>“… As long as that’s clear.”</p>
<p>Susie resolved to push it out of her mind. Holiday was probably just worried about her friend hanging out with a known delinquent, same as the rest of them. It was a mean prank for Kris to suggest … what they had suggested, but, well, Susie hadn’t exactly been … the definition of a trustworthy classmate when they’d first entered the Dark World so, maybe, it was fine. She had done worse, so just this once, she would let the entire thing go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Susie could not. Stop. Thinking about it.</p>
<p>This probably had a lot to do with the fact that Noelle still did not stop shooting her mysterious glances, but what Susie had once been content to ignore now festered in her mind like a moss in the corner of a dark dungeon. She found herself looking Holiday’s way even when Holiday wasn’t actually looking at her. It was a good thing Holiday sat at the front of the class, and Susie at the back. It gave her free reign to narrow her eyes at her back and not think about the gold of her hair or the red-and-green checkerboard pattern of her vest that definitely was not cute, or the admirable way she actually paid attention to lessons and timidly raised her hand to answer Miss Alphys’s questions even though the cacophony caused by Berdly every time was enough to put off all the other students.</p>
<p>No, it was definitely a good thing Holiday sat at the front and Susie at the back. If it had been the other way around, and Noelle’s eyes had been digging holes into the back of Susie’s head, she might have actually lost her mind by now.</p>
<p>Oh god, what Kris had said was definitely getting to Susie’s head. There was no way. There was simply no way.</p>
<p>At the end of class, as everyone was gathering their books and packing up and turning to talk to each other, Noelle stood and stretched and yawned and glanced back in the direction of Kris with a friendly smile beginning to form on her face. Except, Susie’s and Kris’s desks were one in front of the other, so she ended up meeting Susie’s eye instead.</p>
<p>For a moment, they stared at each other.</p>
<p>Then Noelle hesitated, turned red, lifted her hand as if to wave, visibly thought better of it, stammered something incoherently, turned even more red, turned away, grabbed her books and all but fled from the classroom.</p>
<p>“See?” said Kris.</p>
<p>“What the hell,” said Susie, “was that.”</p>
<p>That was definitely a reaction of anger, right? Or maybe Holiday was finally learning to fear her?</p>
<p>“It’s ‘cause she turned and you were staring first,” said Kris informatively. “I don’t think it’s happened before.”</p>
<p>They patted her on the arm. Susie resisted the urge to tear it off.</p>
<p>“She’s probably a little overwhelmed right now,” they said. “Noelle’s a little shy. I know it’s hard but please be nice to her.”</p>
<p>“I think I liked you better when you didn’t talk,” said Susie.</p>
<p>Kris turned away. They weren’t laughing, but there was an amused set to their shoulders that pissed her off anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>